


Buy Me A Drink?

by HamishHolmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is low. Very low. That is until Dean and Cas intervene and Sam meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But I Don't Wanna ...

Sam lounged in his chair, his brain functioning at half its usual speed. Jess and Becky had both left him on the same day, exactly a year apart, crushing his usually buoyant spirit.

Becky had spouted some stupid shit about moving on and finding a better life. _More like finding a ‘better’ cock_ thought Sam at the time. Inwardly, he was already crying, but on the surface he managed to nod sagely and give her a goodbye hug and then, as the door had closed, he had sunk into the chair and there he had stayed. Dean and Cas had brought him food and forced him to eat, but most of the time he stared at the TV, watching whatever was on the channel. It was often news of the loss of life in overseas battles, which only served to depress him more.

After a week Dean got tired of bringing his little brother food; he’d long ago given up caring for him every day. He was tired of Sam’s bullshit and the drive over every mealtime and decided to put a stop to it. He entered Sam’s flat, crossed the living room and heaved the larger man, with some considerable effort, out of the chair. He dragged him, kicking, across the flat and threw him into the shower.

“Don’t come out till you’re actually clean, moron,” He yelled through the closed door and bustled off to help Cas. 

The couple began to clean the kitchen and living room, removing the layer of dirt and air of dampness caused by its neglect. Sam doused himself in the powerful stream until he began to feel a little more like his ordinary self.  
He dressed simply in jeans and a shirt and wandered through to find his brother and friend sat side by side on the couch.

“Sam, listen …” began Cas, “you need to move on with your life and keep living.”

“I _am_ living,” said Sam, half-heartedly making an attempt to get back to his chair.

Dean shifted his weight slightly, letting Sam know that he could take him on and stop him by force if necessary.

“No, Sammy, you’re not,” said Dean, “you’re _existing!_ You barely move or talk. You only eat when we come over and force you. You never shower. And I can’t remember you smiling since she left.”

Sam sighed, knowing that he was beaten. They were right, of course, “alright.”

“One final question Sam,” Cas frowned slightly, “when was the last time you slept?”

“The last night with Becky …” Sam trailed off as their eyes widened.

“Bed. Now!” said Dean, pointing.

Sam traipsed to his room slowly and collapsed in a heap on his bed. He was asleep almost instantly.

***

Sam woke, his eyes bleary and his mouth dry. He tried to get up and fell; his back was stiff after a night in an uncomfortable position. He managed to stagger to his feet and realised that he was still fully clothed. He rubbed his head and moved through to the living room. He looked at his laptop’s clock.

5 o’clock. Tuesday.

He had slept for 23 hours. No wonder his back was protesting.

He groaned loudly to his empty flat and headed to the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went. He stepped into the pulsing, hot water and allowed it to wash away his tired ache. After a while he sat down in the torrent and … smiled? Soon he was grinning and laughing and he couldn’t stop. _You’re going mad:_ a small part of his mind noted. But he didn’t care.

When he finally got out of the shower at half five, the elation faded and he dropped back to a hollow feeling. He shaved and dressed, determined to make a new start and begin again. He made a coffee, dialling Dean’s number as the kettle boiled.

_Hello?_ Dean’s voice was vaguely crackly on his line and Sam wondered where he was.

“Hey Dean,” said Sam, realising that he didn’t really know why he had called.

_Nice to hear your voice, Sammy._ Sam could hear his brother’s smile through the phone.

“Now, what am I supposed to do this evening now that I’m ‘living’ again?” he asked, hoping against hope that his brother would say he could stay in.

No such luck.

_Since you’re awake and feeling better, you can come to Cassie’s award ceremony._ Said Dean. Sam could hear his proud tone and raised one eyebrow, though he knew his brother could neither see nor care.

“Okay, sure, why not?” Sam said, resigning himself to another lost fight.

_Great, we’ll pick you up at six-thirty. Got to go. Bye!._

Sam re-dressed, knowing that this was definitely a black tie event. He slipped into a blue shirt with a blue-grey tie then his black suit followed. He stuck his feet into shiny, uncomfortable shoes and sat down to wait

Cas was a paramedic. He rode ambulance’s and saved lives. Hundreds of lives. Half the people in Sam’s block of flats claimed to have been saved by Paramedic Novak. And if Cas couldn’t save you, he could damn well keep you alive until Dr. D. Winchester could.

Sam was insanely proud of them, but he really wished he didn’t have to listen to a million stories about how amazing they both were, then questions about where his career was going.

Sam severely hoped there would be food and alcohol at the ceremony.


	2. The Dullest Night of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Gabe at Cas' ceremony.

The Impala swung onto the parking lot and Dean climbed out. He buzzed up to Sam’s flat and very soon Sam was folded into the back of the Impala, handing a congratulatory bottle of wine through to Castiel.

“You know I haven’t won yet?” asked Castiel, eyeing the bottle.

“Yeah, but I believe in you,” smiled Sam, “and even if you lose out, the three of us can drink our sorrows away, starting with that!” 

And so the three of them drove away jovially. Well, as jovially as possible for a nervous nominee, a concerned partner and a depressed moose.

It was going to be one hell of a night.

***

The Impala’s engine purred into silence. The three of them climbed out, automatically synchronising their door slams. Then they wove their way between the buildings, heading for the brightly lit entrance way.

“Cas!” called a voice, making the paramedic turn. Anna and Balthazar strode towards them through the crowd, big smiles on their faces.

“Hello, guys,” said Cas, heading towards them to meet in the middle, next to the sign in desk.

“Ah, Paramedic Novak, the golden boy.” The man behind the desk clearly didn’t like Cas and Dean began to bristle.

“Hello, Crowley,” said Cas, though his voice held a warning tone for Dean.  
Crowley raised one eyebrow and began to scan through a list of invited guests. He frowned and then, for a split second, smiled.

“Sorry boys, you’ve only got plus three, Cas,” Sam could sense the smug rising off him and sensed that Dean might start a fight if someone didn’t do something.

“Hey.” Everyone turned to look at him, “I can go home; I just renewed my Netflix subscription.”

His excuse was pathetic and everyone knew it, but they also knew that he had the least right to be there.

There was an awkward pause in which Sam nodded to Dean, said good luck to Cas and headed off.

“Wait …” Dean said, uncertainly, “can you have a look under my name on the list please Crowley?”

Crowley did so with as much reluctance as physically possible.

“Yes?”

“You’re on it, if that’s want you want to know.”

“Exactly!” Dean turned to everyone, who all stared back blankly, “so … I go in  
on my invite and Sam, Anna and Balthazar, go in with Cas!”

They didn’t look suitably impressed, but they all shrugged, including Crowley, and the group headed into the big hall.

“Asshole.” Dean muttered, once they were inside, “he knew I was invited.”

“It’s okay; we’re in now.” Cas’ voice held a stern ‘drop it’ tone and so Dean dutifully did.

***

A helpful usher pointed them towards their table, which was near to the back, and the bar. Sam had barely sat down, when he jumped up to get himself a drink. He stood at the bar, considering all sorts of drinks, but in the end he decided on his standard cider.

“Hey … Sam.” Said a voice from behind him, before he could order.  
 _Oh shit. SHIT! It’s Becky. I forgot this was an emergency services do. Fuck. I did know she had found herself a policeman though. New life. Oh shit. Play it cool. COOL!_

“Hey, Becks,” he said, turning and smiling, “how’re you doing?”

“We’re good. Chuck-y has been nominated for an award. Haven’t you, darling?” she slipped her arm round his and Sam resisted the urge to punch them both.

“Yeah, though I hear Castiel has also been nominated for the same award,” said Chuck, not sensing the awkwardness of the situation.

“Oh yes, Dean is very proud and confident,” said Sam, hoping the comment would sting a little and by the look that flickered across Chuck’s face, the  
barb had hit its mark.

“Well, good luck to him,” said Chuck, continuing to ignore the awkwardness.

Sam longed for a saviour from the nightmare that had started his first night out after his crushing break up.

“Hey, Gigantor, are you Sam?” asked an unfamiliar voice from behind him.

Sam turned with an apologetic smile to Chuck and Becky, and looked down. 

The man who had spoken was short with gorgeous eyes and … Sam stopped that train of thought right there and instead answered the question.

“Yeah, I’m Sam,” he said, his voice holding a subtle question.

“Gabriel Milton. I’m Cas’ colleague and cousin,” said the man, holding out a hand.

Sam shook the offered hand and smiled.

“Dean-o sent me to ask you if you were ever going to bring that beer he ordered over before it warmed up.”

Sam hadn’t thought Dean had ordered a drink, but he saw a way out and took it, “Oh, I completely forgot!”

Sam turned to order, then realised that he didn’t know what kind of beer to order. About to bluff it out, Gabriel said behind him.

“He won’t hang around for his El Sol all day, and if you’re buying a round, a cider would be good for me.”

Sam smiled as once again the man swooped neatly to his rescue with a subtle piece of advice.

He ordered up as Gabriel walked away. He excused himself from Becky and  
Chuck and headed back towards his table.

He set his cider down by his plate and then moved to give the beer to his brother. But there was already a drink by his knife.

“So … the beer is …” he began, looking around at a sea confused faces that mirrored his own.

“… Mine,” finished Gabriel, reaching out for it, “I couldn’t very well tell you to hurry up having only just met you, could I? Even I’m not that rude.”

Cas tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“What? I’m not! Anyway, so I told you your brother needed a drink. The beer’s actually for me,” he said, slipping it neatly out of Sam’s hand. The other man stared at the cider in his hand, “it’s for you; you looked like you could use two.”

Gabriel smiled and drank. Sam did likewise, taking a seat at last.

“I see you’ve met Gabriel then. He’s my driver,” said Cas, taking a sip of his own white wine.

“And I thought that that prestigious job went to my brother,” quipped Sam, and the whole table laughed.

“I mean he drives my … our ambulance,” amended Cas.

“Cassie!” Groaned Gabe, “if you say it like that, it sounds über-boring. I get them where they need to go, fast, keep them level whilst they work and make sure people move out of our way!” He finished with a wink at Sam, who blushed.

Just then a waiter arrived carrying the starter. The six of them munched almost silently on poached duck eggs with bacon and asparagus.

At the pause between courses, the head of the police department stood and made a speech which specifically mentioned Chuck, making Becky squeal and clap, and Sam feel sick. Were they ever that gross and clingy? Probably, but Sam was well over that now.

The main course of Chinese-5-Spice duck and vegetables couldn’t come quickly enough for Sam, who wolfed it down, then followed it with his second glass of cider.

He needed another glass to quench his thirst, in an attempt to fill the empty hole inside, but, being as tall as he was, he couldn’t get up to get it without it being very obvious to everyone else in the room. He really didn’t need Becky to think that he needed to be drunk to get through a night in the same room with her without sobbing. He did, but he didn’t need her to know that! Just as he resigned himself to standing anyway, the chair next to him grazed backwards and Gabriel stood up, quietly. He gave Sam a knowing look and wandered, quietly and discreetly, to the bar. In less than five minutes the man was back, carrying two glasses of cider. He placed one in front of Sam and took a long sip of the other one. The other people round the table were engaged in a riveting discussion about whether, in a shoot-out situation, the ambulances should arrive with the police crews.

“Thanks, Gabriel,” said Sam, taking a sip himself.

“Please, call me Gabe,” smiled the other man.

“Mixing your alcohol?” asked Sam, nodding towards the new glass.

“Cider’s my drink most of the time, but I’m trying to diet,” said Gabe, taking another gulp.

“As if you need to,” commented Sam, almost to himself.

They grinned at each other, then drank heavily.

By this time most of the room had finished their main meal and were  
looking expectantly towards the stage where the head of the fire-department stood nervously. His speech was much of the same stuff, although it was much more interesting for Sam, because Gabriel was making sarcastic and witty comments in his ear for the entirety of it.

By the time desert came, Sam noticed that Cas and Dean weren’t exactly their normal selves. Dean was gripping his boyfriend’s hand so far that both their knuckles were white.

“Hey, Dean, it’ll be okay!” said Sam, putting his hand against his brother’s shoulder.

Dean flashed him a tight smile, but Cas still looked worried and Dean’s face quickly fell back.

“I don’t know about your brother, but Cas always gets needlessly worried,” said Gabriel, “he once convinced himself that he wasn’t going to win an award that only he qualified for. _Most Dedicated Member._ It was given out, one per team. Our team consisted of me, who likes to stop for pizza on the way back from false alarms, Michael, who barely managed to drag himself in to work most days, and Cas. No contest.”

Gabriel had said this just loudly enough for both Cas and Dean to hear and both bodies relaxed slightly. Sam flashed a grateful smile at him.

Pudding came and went. Gabriel enjoyed each sweet mouthful, savouring the rich taste of the chocolate. Sam watched the smaller man, subtly in the shiny centrepiece. The man was very handsome when he was enjoying his food. _Not that he isn’t at other times,_ thought Sam.

The head of the Emergency Medical Sector stood and began to speak.

“Well, I’m very glad to stand here again this year, seeing both new and familiar faces looking up at me. I, of course, mourn with you all the passage of Jennifer Tran. She was a great ambulance driver and the bus driver who hit her _will_ be brought to justice. But she was always the soul of the party and I’m sure she would not want us to mourn tonight. I am obliged to mention that Gabriel Milton and Castiel Novak both deserve to be congratulated on their recent award from the state council, no less. _Most lives saved on route to hospital._ I’m sure our citizens are proud and reassured by our two real-life heroes.”

Sam felt a large flush of pride for … Gabriel? He had barely known the man more than a couple of hours and was already feeling proud for the man.  
Sam fought with his emotions for a second and then gave up, letting himself be swamped by the rush of pride.

“Without further ado, we will move on to our own awards!”

There was a round of applause from the crowd.

Over the next half-hour awards were handed out to the most inspiring, the hardest working and the best educational contributors and more.

“And now. It is the moment you have all been waiting for. Our most prestigious award that we can give. _Emergency Service Person of the Year._

Our nominees for tonight’s award are:

Kevin Tran; Jennifer’s husband and a superb fireman.

Chuck Shurley; An all round great guy and crime fighter extraordinaire.

Castiel Novak; live preserver and saver for all who need it, both on and off duty.

And

Gabriel Milton; An ambulance driver with a speedy eye for complications.”  
 _Gabriel hadn’t even mentioned that he was nominated. How was he so calm? Did he already know that he wasn’t going to win?_ Sam had a kind of respect for him. 

“And the winner is …” The man made an exaggerated show of pulling the name out of the envelope.

“… Castiel Novak!”

An elated Dean pushed a rather stunned Cas towards the podium.

“Um … thanks,” said Castiel, taking the statuette from the presenter who then shoved a microphone into his free hand, “I’m no good at speeches, so this one’s gonna be a quickie.”

“That’s what she said!” Called someone from the audience.

Sam had to hold Dean down, to stop him leaping from his seat. Cas merely looked confused and continued.

“Erm … Thanks to all my colleagues and the board for this award. Thanks to my doctor, Dean Winchester, for saving the patients I couldn’t. And Thank you to my crew; I couldn’t have done it without you guys!”

Cas handed the microphone back and sat back down. He got a rapturous applause for two reasons. One, people genuinely liked him and were happy that he had won the award. And two, the speeches usually went on for ages and at this stage of the night, most people had had enough. He also got a kiss from Dean.

Balthazar and Anna excused themselves, claiming to need to be up early the next morning, though Sam thought it was more about staying up late that night! The other four decided to make a move too. They wandered out to the car park, Dean and Cas kissing at every opportunity.

“Hey, kiddo,” said Gabe, behind Sam, he was looking on faintly disgusted, “you wanna ride?”

“I’ve got a ride,” said Sam, motioning to the Impala.

“You wanna ride away from the lovebirds?” said Gabriel, lifting his eyebrows.

“Love one!” 

Cas and Dean seemed ecstatic that the backseat was going to be empty. Sam tried not to think that he would have to sit there sometime. So Sam followed Gabriel to the overflow car-park to a black Darcia Sandero. 

“Nice car,” said Sam, sliding into the passenger seat, “I’m surprised you can afford it on a paramedic’s salary.”

“Yeah, my Dad bought it for me, back when he thought I was going to follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer.” Said Gabriel, shutting his door and strapping in.

Sam smiled a wistful smile, which Gabriel noticed, but didn’t comment upon.  
They drove with easy conversation. At one point Gabe honked at a couple of good-looking guys who were walking past them at the traffic lights. When they turned to look, Gabriel winked and Sam gave them an appraising/approving look. One of the boys looked absolutely furious to be hit on by another man. The other blushed and looked away, smiling slightly.  
The light went green and Gabe floored it, racing away. The two of them laughed loudly, inside their car.

“How did you know?” asked Sam, turning to Gabe, a massive grin plastered on both their faces.

“I just saw a good-looking man and tooted him,” Gabe smiled back.

“I wish I was that spontaneous and cool,” said Sam, who had calmed down a bit.

“No one is as spontaneous as I am, Sam,” said Gabe, pulling up outside  
Sam’s house, “sometimes I wish _I_ wasn’t.”

They both climbed out of the car, Gabriel claiming he needed to stretch his legs. They walked to Sam’s door, where Sam fumbled with his keys, the copious amounts of cider messing with his system.

“Here, let me,” said Gabe, slipping the keys from Sam’s limp hand and unlocking the door.

“Thanks,” murmured Sam, making a move to go inside, but Gabriel stopped him.

“Thanks for making the dullest night of my year a bit more interesting,” smiled Gabe, slipping the keys back into the taller man’s pockets.  
Then, without warning, e stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Sam’s, “g’night.”

With that, Gabriel strode down the drive to his car and drove away.

Sam stood there, completely pole-axed for a minute until he managed to rouse himself and move inside. It was only later, when he lay on his bed, fully clothed for the second night in a row, that he realised that he’d never even told Gabe his address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's car: http://www.lincah.com/2009-dacia-sandero


	3. Meeting in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean meet in town and Dean has a surprise.

“Hey, Dean!” called Sam, spotting his brother across the street. He jogged over to meet his brother who was looking in the window of the jewellers. 

Dean turned to see his brother, then smiled and beckoned him closer.  
“Mornin’ Sammy. I thought you’d be home all morning nursing a killer hangover,” Dean smiled again, and turned his attention back to the window.

“Nah, I didn’t really get one,” said Sam, then he noticed the direction of Dean’s gaze, “thinking of buying a necklace?”

“No, dumbass, behind them,” said Dean, pointing, “keep this on the down low, but I’m gonna propose to Cas tonight!” Dean could barely contain his excitement and Sam clapped him on the back and grinned.

“How long have you been planning that? You sly dog,” he asked.

“Ages, but I still don’t know which ring to go for, so help me out!” Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him closer, “I can’t decide between this one … and this one.”

The two rings he had pointed to were both beautiful. The first was a Hercules knot ring labelled as platinum and embedded with blue stones that were a perfect match for Cas’ eyes. The other was a square keyhole ring of silver. The gems were black and blue.

“So … ?” Dean asked, impatiently.

“I’d go for the platinum one. It’s more Cas somehow,” said Sam after a small pause, “do you know his size?”

“Yeah, he had one of his old rings lying around, his colleagues at his last job bought it for him. Size 8.”

The two boys went in together, the bell laughing merrily above their heads.

“Hello, Dr Winchester and Mr Winchester. How are you this morning?” asked the man behind the desk, moving round it to greet them.

“We’re good, Mr Johnson,” replied Dean, “I’m coming about that ring I mentioned before.”

“Ah yes, so, Mr Novak’s at work then?” the old man asked slyly.

“Yeah,” grinned Dean, “Sammy here helped me decide which ring to take.”

“So you have made a decision then?”

“Yep,” said Dean, lowering his voice, so that the empty store couldn’t hear him, “I’ll take the platinum ring in a size 8, please.”

“Good choice, sir.,” murmured Mr Johnson, heading over to the window and pulling a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the back of the window cabinet and pulled out the ring.

“This is a size … 8.5, so it may be a little loose, but give it a go and bring it back if it needs resizing.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, what box would you like?” Mr Johnson asked, pulling a tray of various boxes from beneath his counter. Then he proceeded to polish the ring, whilst Dean surveyed the choice of boxes. They ranged from beautifully engraved metal to fake boxes of chocolates and first aid kits for the trick engagements.

“Hey, Sammy, I’m not sure. What do you think?” said Dean.

“I think Cas is to smart to be fooled by any of the trick ones, especially the first aid kit. I think traditional is best, anyways,” said Sam, pointing to an embroidered velvet box.

“I knew you’d be useful one day,” smirked Dean, “I’ll go with my brother’s suggestion, please.”

The jeweller smiled and pulled a new one out of its packet, pushing the display tray back under the desk. Then he slipped the ring inside and handed it to Dean.

Sam left, wandering onto the street, leaving Dean to pay. He looked aimlessly at watches and necklaces until his brother came out to join him.

“Thanks, Sam, you were really helpful,” Said Dean, clapping his brother on his back.

“No problem,” said Sam, tuning to face Dean, “listen, have you got … Gabe’s number?”

Sam waited for Dean’s inevitable sarcastic comment, but it never came.

“Damn my guy is awesome,” his brother muttered, “Cas said you’d ask, and now I owe him a fiver, so thanks.”

Sam smiled and ducked his head.

“He said you’d want to know two things. One, Gabriel’s number,” he continued, slipping a piece of paper from his wallet and handing it to Sam, “and two, Gabe called for your number this morning. At seven o’clock.”

Sam gaped open-mouthed at this suggestion, as Dean continued.

“I admit he and Cas had a shift starting at eight, but seven o’clock on a Saturday? Ridiculous.”

“Thanks Dean,” said Sam, slipping the paper into his pocket, “good luck tonight,”

“Thanks.”

The brothers parted ways, both heading for moments that would change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rings are:
> 
> The one they went for: http://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/studded-hercules-knot-ring/platinum-ring-with-tanzanite-sapphire/bb7pm
> 
> The other:  
> http://www.gemvara.com/Create-Your-Own/build/design/2441/#8hn7z/4/4/FASHION


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean pops the question to Cas.

Cas staggered back into the house he shared with Dean, tired and worn, about two hours after Dean made it back from the hospital. He slipped off his uniform’s shirt at the door, unable to wear it any longer. He called through to the kitchen, telling Dean that once again, the day was over and he was done with work.

“Hey, honey,” said Dean, slipping through the door and back into the hall and taking Cas’ trench coat and top from his hand.

“Hello, Dean,” smiled Cas, wearily.

“I ran you a bubble bath; go on up,” said Dean, hanging the coat up and ushering Cas towards the bathroom.

Cas smiled and, throwing off his shoes, climbed the stairs towards the offered sanctuary from the world.

When he opened the door he gasped, he hadn’t expected it to be so beautiful. The lighting was dim and moody, for candles, one at each corner of the bath struggled to light the entire room. Cas inhaled deeply and groaned. The candles were his favourite scent, they smelt of new book pages. He stripped off the rest of his sweat-soaked uniform and let it crumple to the floor forgotten. Then he slipped one foot into the hot water and then laid his entire body into the foamy bath. The long ache of the day started to ebb away into the warm liquid. After about ten minutes, Dean came into the room and began to slowly massage Cas’ neck and shoulders. Cas rolled back against him, craving the touch, the pressure, and the relief.

“I’ve got to rush, don’t want you to have to eat burnt stuff, now do we?” asked Dean, rising from his position by the bath.

“Fine,” moaned Cas, looking at his boyfriend, with a pained expression.

“Don’t be too long,” said Dean, winking at him.

Cas washed and then climbed out of the bath, wrapping a towel round his waist and went through to their bedroom. He found a post-it note on his dressing gown. It read:

_Oi! It’s a special night tonight, so don’t you wear this old thing! Dress smart-ish. D x_

Cas smiled. He donned his navy trousers and white shirt which he left unbuttoned at the collar. He mooched downstairs, looking at the photos that he always walked past and never really noticed. There he was an his first date with Dean. And there when he first met Sam and Dean looked so proud. And there, the moment they had first kissed, caught on camera at a friend’s wedding. He reached the hallway and was hit by the delicious smells wafting through the house. He sloped through to the kitchen to see his man standing over the stove, stirring a pot of sauce.

“What’s cooking, good looking?” he asked, slipping his arms around Dean’s waist and laying his head against Dean’s back. 

“Dinner,” said Dean, not tuning and allowing Cas to lean there, and enjoying the warmth behind him.

“Will it be long?” asked Cas, famished from the long day and tired.

“The starter is already on the table,” smiled Dean, who had predicted it, and he led Cas to the candle-lit table.

They ate in relative ease. The sort of ease that comes from one person having big news ad their partner being completely oblivious. That sort of un-easy ease.

As dinner drew to a close, Cas and Dean sat back, letting a good meal rest. Dean grinned at Cas and motioned to the back door.

“Care to join me on the terrace my love?” he asked, smiling.

The two of them went out onto the decked area and leant against the rail staring up at the stars.

“Er … Cas?” asked Dean, nervously toying with his cuffs.

“Yes, Dean,” said Cas, turning to face him.

“You know as well as I do that my life has a strict no ‘chick-flick moments’ rule. But I always seem to break that rule around you. We’ve shared ice creams, strolled along the beach at sunset and kissed at the top of the Ferris wheel. So I’m going to break the rule again.” Dean got down on one knee and pulled the ring case from his pocket, “Castiel Novak, love of my life, will you marry me?”

Castiel stared down at Dean who was rapidly beginning to flush.

“Of course I will!” he yelled, knocking the other man over with his hug.

When they had managed to stop kissing and hugging and rolling around on the floor in ecstasy, Dean asked: “Well, don’t you want to see you ring?”  
He seemed to be physically unable to remove the goofy grin form his face.

Cas gaped, “A ring?” and hugged Dean again.

Dean wrestled his hand free and grabbed the velvet box. Cas gaped as Dean slid the gorgeous ring over his finger.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed.

Dean got to his feet, lifted Cas to his feet and carried him up to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted anything new in a while, but plots are HARD! So ... if you have any prompts for me tell me in the comments or in my tumblr ask box.
> 
> Wingerandwinchesters.tumblr.com


End file.
